Story of Evil
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Kagamine Rin, ruler of the Country of Yellow, was off to declare her love to Shion Kaito, who was the ruler of the Country of Blue. However, she finds Kaito declaring her love to Hatsune Miku, who is the ruler of the Country of Green. Rin is devastated, and she asks her servant, Kagamine Len, to do something he's sure to regret. Based off of the Story of Evil series!


**Title:** Story of Evil  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Yowane Haku, Sakine Meiko  
**Summary:** _Kagamine Rin, ruler of the Country of Yellow, was off to declare her love to Shion Kaito, who was the ruler of the Country of Blue. However, she finds Kaito declaring his love to Hatsune Miku, who is the ruler of the Country of Green. Rin is devastated, and she asks her servant, Kagamine Len, to do something he's sure to regret. Based off of the Story of Evil series!_

* * *

"It's time for the snack!" The Servant, Len Kagamine, called out to his Princess, Rin Kagamine.

Once upon a time in a far away land, there were the countries of Yellow, Green, Blue, and Red. The country of Yellow had a ruler who was only a 14 year old girl named Rin Kagamine and she was very harsh to her people. Whenever money was tight, she'd yank it out of the citizens. She was not well liked anywhere. The only one that truly cared about her was her servant, her twin brother Len Kagamine. The rulers among the other countries despised Rin. However, Rin had too much power to be removed. There was nothing anyone could do, which pleased Rin. Not even Len could do anything and he was her brother. He wouldn't do anything anyway since he loved her dearly and did everything in his power to protect her, even though he knew what she was doing was wrong.

"Rin-sama, it's time for the snack." Len repeated.

"Okay! And Len-chan, call me Rin-chan I'm your sister!" Rin laughed with a bright smile across her face.

"O-Okay..Rin-chan." Len smiled back. "You seem to be in a happy mood today." he said, holding out his hand for Rin to take.

"Of course I am! Today is the day I'm going to ask Kaito-sama if he wants to be with me!" Rin said happily, taking Len's hand.

"I see." Len smiled, walking Rin over to the table.

"Yes. Is the carriage ready?" Rin asked, sitting down in front of her snack.

"Not yet. Eat your snack and drink your tea. I'll go get it all set up." Len said, pouring Rin some tea and he began to walk away.

"Be gentle with Josephine!" Rin warned, sipping her tea.

"I know what to do." Len turned around, winked at Rin, and walked over to the horses.

As Len came back with the horses and carriage all set, Rin finished her snack and tea and gingerly walked over to the carriage, making sure she didn't trip on her long, beautiful dress. Len opened the door for Rin to go inside, which she did. He plopped down next to her as he closed the door, grabbed the reins for the horses, and aimed for the horses to go forward.

"So where is Kaito-sama today, Rin-chan?" Len asked his lovely sister. She did not reply for she was looking out the window, admiring everything they passed. "Rin-chan?" he said, trying to get his sisters attention.

"Oh I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?" Rin asked with a smile.

"It's okay. Where is Kaito-sama today?" Len repeated the question.

"Oh. He's at the entrance of his country. Luckily his country isn't to far away or we'd be traveling for hours, haha!" Rin laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Len said with a smile on his face. It made him feel good to know his sister was in a happy mood.

Once they arrived at the entrance to the Country of Blue, Rin hopped out of the carriage along with Len in search of Kaito Shion. When Rin spotted him, she dashed over with joy. Her happiness was destroyed once she saw him talking with the ruler of the Country of Green, Miku Hatsune. Rin despised Miku with all her heart. Rin was aware that Kaito had more of a liking to Miku than her. She was disgusted when she heard their conversation and it broke her heart.

"Miku Hatsune, ruler of the Country of Green. Will you take me, Kaito Shion, ruler of the Country of Blue, to be your loving Husband?" Kaito asked, getting down on his knees. He pulled out a small box which contained a beautiful ring with an Emerald jewel that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh my goodness! Of course! I love you Kaito Shion!" Miku accepted with tears sparkling in her eyes. Kaito took the ring and slid it on Miku's finger in place.

"I love you too, Miku Hatsune." Kaito said, hugging Miku tightly. Miku hugged him back even tighter.

After Rin witnessed this with Len by her side, she was deeply wounded. She had loved Kaito for a long time and now when she saw Kaito and Miku become engaged within seconds, it broke her heart and those pieces stabbed her, causing her to change from happy and cheerful to cold and miserable. Rin couldn't take seeing them together any longer. She ran back to the carriage and sobbed. Len followed his sister, opened the carriage door for the both of them to get in, and grabbed the reins for the horses to head towards home.

"It'll be alright, Rin-chan." Len said, comforting his sister.

"No it won't! I have loved Kaito-sama for a long time! Now that brat Miku-sama is going to marry him and out of all the power that I have, I cannot do a single thing about it!" Rin sobbed.

"Rin-chan..." Len said quietly.

"Unless..." Rin started to think of something and she grinned as the tears still poured down her face. "Len-chan! Can you do me a favor?" she asked innocently.

"Anything for you. What is it?" Len replied.

"I want you...to kill Miku-sama." Rin grinned.

"B-But..Rin-chan..." Len stuttered.

"What's the matter, Len-chan? You're not going to follow up on your Princess' orders?!" Rin cried.

"N-No! I'll do it. I'll kill Miku Hatsune." Len declared. He knew this was wrong, even if it was to please his sister.

"Good. At midnight, I want her slaughtered completely with no evidence. I'll explain more to you later. Thank you, Len-chan." Rin smiled, hugging Len.

"No problem, my dear sister. No more tears." Len said, wiping Rin's tears with his thumb.

"I will not cry. If Miku is murdered and gone from this world forever, I will not cry." Rin grinned, one last tear slipping out of her eye.

"It can't be helped..." Len sighed, quietly so Rin could not hear.

As Rin and Len arrived back at the castle, Len picked up Rin bridal style and carried her to her room. Once Rin was gently placed on her bed, Len went back outside to put the horses away and the carriage. When Len walked back into Rin's room, he found her sitting up and shaking.

"Rin-chan? Are you alright?" Len asked, entering Rin's room.

"Miku-sama will be dead soon enough. Then I can have my revenge. I don't care if Kaito-sama hates me, Miku-sama will be gone forever! She will never walk the earth alive again! No one can do a thing about it because they will never know it was me and I have too much power! No one can stop me now!" Rin shouted like she was going insane.

"R-Rin-chan. Calm down." Len said trying to comfort his sister.

"Shut up! Now, Len-chan. You will slaughter Miku-sama for me, correct?" Rin asked with a twisted expression on her face.

"Y-Yes. If it's what you wish." Len stuttered.

"Wonderful." Rin grinned. "Now. Here is what you are going to do..." she explained the plan to Len and made sure he understood exactly what he had to do in order to make his Princess happy once more.

When the clock struck midnight, Len knew what he had to do. He was dressed in complete black, kind of like a ninja. Quietly, he got up and walked to Rin's room to see how she was doing. She was sound asleep. Len quietly walked over to her bed and pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get sick.

"Sweet dreams, my princess." Len whispered, planting a kiss on Rin's cheek.

Once the cost was clear, Len dashed down the halls. He hid beside the corners just in case if anyone was coming. If he got caught, Rin would be mad at him and in serious trouble. When he saw no one was coming, he made a run for it and made it outside. As he walked over to the Country of Green, Rin's instructions played in his head.

"Now. Here is what you are going to do... You are going to go to the Country of Green at midnight. If Miku-sama isn't at the Country of Green, she will probably be in the Country of Blue with Kaito-sama, which might make things harder. When you find Miku-sama, you will make sure no one is watching or following you and you will stab her to death. Cover her mouth so this way no one hears her scream, especially if Kaito-sama is with her. Once Miku-sama is dead, find a way to hide her body and clean up the blood. Make sure there isn't any trace of blood or evidence that it was me that wanted her dead."

As Len arrived at the gates to the Country of Green, he noticed there were 2 guards by the door. He didn't know how to get past them without getting caught, until he looked at his knife.

"It's for my Princess..." Len whispered, gripping the knife tightly.

He sneaked up behind the guards quietly and stabbed both of them in the back. They both knocked heads and fell to the floor, dying as soon as they touched the ground. Len took the two bodies and hid them behind a bush. It wasn't the best place to hide them, but since it was midnight, no one would be able to figure out who killed them by morning. Len did not like to kill, but he would do anything for his Princess. Quietly, he opened the gates and walked into the entrance to the Country of Green.

Little did Len know, there was someone who just witnessed that. Haku Yowane saw Len kill the guards. Instead of speaking up, she just quietly followed Len to see what he would do next.

Once Len made it to Miku's castle, he walked quietly to find her room. Her castle was almost like Rin's castle so he had an idea of where Miku's room was. Haku had an idea of what Len might do so she continued to follow him quietly. Len felt a chill go down his spine as if he was being followed. Turning around, he noticed there was no one. Haku managed to hide by a corner until Len was no longer looking her way.

As Len turned around, he noticed a guard was coming his way. He quickly ran to the next corner, trying to be as quiet as possible. Fortunately, the guard didn't notice Len was in the building so Len just continued on his way to Miku's room. Haku quietly followed behind Len and he still did not notice he was being followed.

When Len made it to Miku's room, he quietly opened the door to find Miku sleeping on her bed peacefully like an angel. This made Len blush a little. Len snapped out of it and the blush faded from his face. He quietly walked up to Miku's bed until he was inches away from her. His hand shook as he held the knife above Miku's chest. A tear slid down Len's face and landed on Miku's face. Miku woke up to find Len standing before her with a knife in his hand. Before Miku could scream, the knife was already stabbed into her chest. Just in case, Len cut off her head so she would die instantly. Len's whole body began to tremble as he got down on his knees to look at his bloody hands.

"What have I done...?" Len thought in his head as tears streamed down his face.

"Y-You killed her!" Haku screamed.

Len immediately looked up to find a girl with long gray hair and crimson red eyes standing by the end of Miku's bed. It came to Len that she was the one who was following him. That means she witnessed everything... The first thing that came to Len's mind was the action that he took. He grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed Haku and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. Like he did with Miku, Len cut off Haku's head and watch it roll over to the bed as blood poured out of it.

So this way Len wouldn't throw up from the smell of blood, he covered his mouth and cleaned up all the blood that was spilled on the floors. Since it was two bodies, there was a lot. Len knew this was coming so he brought along rags to clean up the blood. Once there was no sign of blood, he picked up Miku's body with her head and put them under the bed. Then he picked up Haku's with her head and put them in the closet. It wasn't the best place to put them but he had no choice right now. Anyone could have heard Haku's scream so his time without being caught was limited.

Once everything was done, Len placed the knife in the drawer and ran out of the room. He still had to watch out for people in case if someone did follow him again like Haku. When he was out of the castle, he didn't have any feeling that he was being followed. He quickly ran out of the country without any trace of being there, besides a single strand of yellow hair that came out of his head when he was cleaning up the blood. Although Len thought everything would be fine, it wasn't now that there was evidence that he wasn't aware of. Len quietly walked back to the Country of Yellow to get washed up and go to bed. His Princess would be pleased once she found out Miku Hatsune was slaughtered completely.

The next morning in the Country of Blue, Kaito Shion woke up early to go to his soon-to-be wife's Country. The Country of Green wasn't far from the Country of Blue so he would be there within minutes. Once he arrived there, he saw everyone there was frantic. He went up to one of the citizens that Miku knew very well and so did he.

"Excuse me. What seems to be the problem?" Kaito asked.

"Th-The Princess, Miku Hatsune, has been...murdered!" The citizen cried.

"What?! Do you know who is responsible for this?!" Kaito yelled with rage.

"Well... In Miku-sama's room, there was a single strand of yellow hair. Everyone around here believes Rin-sama has something to do with Miku-sama's death." The citizen explained.

"I see. I'm going to go make a trip to the Country of Yellow then. I'm going to need some help so I'll stop at the Country of Red as well. Tell everyone that I will be going to find out the truth about Miku Hatsune's death." Kaito declared.

"Okay! Th-Thank you so much, Kaito-sama!" The citizen said, running off to go tell everyone the news.

"Just you wait, Rin-sama. You're going to get it!" Kaito thought in his head as he walked out of the gates.

Before Kaito went to the Country of Yellow, he went to the Country of Red to find the knight known as Meiko Sakine so she could help put an end to Rin. As he approached the gates, he found Meiko getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Kaito-sama! I was just about to come and find you! You've heard about Miku-sama's death have you not?" Meiko asked.

"Yes! I just found out about it. Meiko-sama, will you help me put an end to Rin-sama?" Kaito asked.

"I was just about to find you for that reason. Let's go to the Country of Yellow!" Meiko stated.

"Okay! You gather some of your guards and I'll go back to my Country and gather some of mine. Then we will all go to the Country of Yellow together!" Kaito said, getting ready to turn around and head back to his country.

"Okay!" Meiko said, turning around to go get some guards as Kaito did the same towards his country.

Over by the Country of Yellow, Rin was pleased once Len told her that Miku was gone. She was having her usual snack and tea outside. Len was beside her, also drinking some tea.

"Nice work, Len-chan! I knew you could do it!" Rin smiled.

"Y-Yeah.." Len stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"W-Well...there was this one girl that followed me...and-"

"What?! Someone was following you?!"

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Len-chan! Did they see you kill Miku-sama?!"

"Y-Yes she did, but-"

"Len-chan! Don't you realize that-"

"Rin-chan I killed her too so you have nothing to worry about!" Len shouted from getting interrupted.

"Oh...I see..Sorry for yelling." Rin said, looking down.

"It's okay. The thing is, she yelled a little and I'm not sure if anyone heard. Plus I could only put the both of them under the bed and in the closet so I'm sure the people of the Country of Green have found out already that they've been murdered." Len explained.

"I understand. So they'll be coming any moment, eh? Come on, Len-chan. Let's get inside before they plan anything." Rin said finishing up her snack and tea.

"Okay." Len said getting up. He held out his hand for Rin to take and they both ran inside.

A few minutes later, Rin stood by the window to see that Kaito and Meiko were coming with groups of guards following behind. Rin started to tremble with fear but she didn't show that she was scared. Len still noticed and hugged her to comfort her.

"Crap! They're coming!" Rin shouted.

"I knew they'd be coming sooner than we expected. Alright, this is what we'll do." Len said.

"What?" Rin asked, but her question was answered when Len took out his ponytail and walked over to Rin's room to get one of her dresses.

"I will dress as you so you can get away." Len stated.

"No! I won't do it!" Rin cried.

"Rin-chan! I'm doing this for you!" Len yelled.

"Len-chan, I can't let you do this!" Rin screamed.

Then, there was a loud knock at the door. Both of them jumped in surprise as they managed to make it to the castle this quick in such a big group.

"Rin Kagamine! It's Kaito Shion from the Country of Blue! Come out now with your hands up! We know you are responsible for the murder of Miku Hatsune!" Kaito yelled with rage.

"Rin-chan! Take my clothes and go!" Len demanded, passing Rin his clothes. He was already dressed like her from head to toe.

"Len-chan..." Rin said, her eyes watering.

"GO!" Len yelled, passing Rin his clothes and he pushed Rin into the room and closed the door.

"There she is!" Meiko shouted as they forced the door open.

"Get her! Now!" Kaito yelled with rage once more.

Four guards came into the castle and grabbed Rin (Len) forcefully and dragged her (him) out of the castle. No one knew that Rin was really Len and Rin was still in the castle. The real Rin was on the floor crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that the one person that was closest to her was going to be killed. Although she didn't want to, she changed and dressed up like Len. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and spiked out the front. Rin really did look like Len. That means Len really did look like Rin.

Reluctantly, Rin opened the door and noticed that no one else was in the castle besides her. She walked out of the castle and noticed there was a big crowd forming over by the center of the Country. She heard some of her people whisper.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Rin Kagamine was the one who murdered Miku Hatsune! Now the rulers from the other Countries found her and now she's going to die!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Come on, over there!"

They ran over to mix in with the crowd. Rin joined them and found Len tied up and his head was placed in the guillotine. Len looked up to find Rin mixed in such a huge crowd. He smiled knowing that the real Rin would live. Rin's eyes grew wide as it was nearing the end. She slowly started to walk closer to Len and then she began to ran.

"NOOOOOO!" Rin thought as she ran, tears forming in her eyes.

But it was too late...

*SLASH*

Blood splattered everywhere and Len's head fell into a basket. Everyone in the crowd cheered as they thought Rin Kagamine was dead. The real Rin Kagamine walked up to the bloody guillotine. She cried as she saw Len's dead body. Len was a part of her and now he was gone. Rin could not stop crying as she knew that it was her fault that Len died.

"What have I done..? What have I done..? It's all my fault! Len-chaaaannn!" Rin thought to herself as she cried.

Miku Hatsune was dead. Len Kagamine, who everyone thought was Rin Kagamine, was dead. Kaito Shion was not going to get married and Meiko Sakine returned back to her country. What of Rin Kagamine? She ran away and was never found again...

"If I could be reborn, would you still play with me again?"

* * *

_**I had written this story a looong time ago on DeviantART as a request. I liked how it turned out, so I decided to upload it on here. Hope you liked it~! :3**_


End file.
